


Jedi Extinction

by jsaint34



Series: Sith Empire [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen, Sith Leia Organa, Sith Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsaint34/pseuds/jsaint34
Summary: An alternate universe where Return of the Jedi ended differently and Luke succumbed to the Dark Side of the Force.  A what if this had happened and he and Vader killed the Emperor.





	Jedi Extinction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a darker story than I have written before and centers on a Luke who has joined his father and embraced the Dark Side. I don't own any characters and this was written to get me back on track with my other stories as I've been suffering from writer's block. All characters herein belong to Lucasfilm and Disney, I only own the plot following Luke's fall. Feel free to leave feedback, I only ask that you be respectful in your comments. Also, any quotes or paraphrased quotes from Return of the Jedi belong to Lucasfilm, George Lucas and the many writers who penned the movies, novelizations, and comics.

One year has passed since Luke Skywalker had his fateful duel with Darth Vader. One year since the feared revelation that Vader himself was once Anakin Skywalker. In that time Luke has grown stronger with the Force, knowing that so much rests on him in the Rebellion against the Empire. From farm boy to aspiring Jedi, he can’t help but feel destiny pulling him in directions he can’t yet understand. Even as hard as he fights it, he can feel the pull of the Dark Side. Luke’s last visit to Dagobah gave him confirmation from Yoda that Vader was indeed his father and left the young Knight feeling alone as the venerable Jedi Master finally became one with the Force.

“I can’t do it Ben; I can’t kill my own father.”

“Then the Emperor has already won. You were our last hope.”

Yet, in his discussion with Obi-Wan, Luke learned of one more revelation in that empty swamp, and Leia was his twin sister. 

“Bury your feelings deep down Luke, they do you credit but they could be made to serve the Emperor.”

As fate drew the two generations of Skywalker to a final confrontation, the Rebel Alliance was preparing their own assault against the Empire’s second Death Star. In a short time the Galactic Civil War would reach it’s devastating conclusion and only one side could emerge victorious. On the forest moon of Endor is where this decade’s long confrontation for the fate of the Galaxy would be decided. But this battle would not be without consequences, and it was more than just a battle between two armadas, the ultimate battle would be between Father and Son, and the stakes were the very nature of the Force itself, as well as the souls of two men against overwhelming and inescapable darkness. In an effort to protect his friends Luke surrendered himself to Vader.

Aboard the Death Star, Luke was brought face to face with the Emperor for the first time. Looking in the face of the Sith Lord, he could see what the degradations of the Dark Side truly looked like. 

“I will not turn, and you’ll be forced to destroy me.”

“If that is your destiny.”

Luke could feel the pull of the Dark Side surrounding him, but he still held onto the belief that he could save his father. Palpatine had all but assured his own victory over the Rebels leaving the young Jedi tormented, his thoughts a chaotic whirlwind.

“You want this…take your Jedi weapon. I am unarmed, strike me down with all of your hate and your journey towards the Dark Side will be complete.”

Luke knew he had little choice and retrieved his lightsaber from where it rested next to the Emperor. In that moment the battle began. The throne room was a deadly dance of clashing blades, one green and one red. The young Jedi was showing just how far he had come in such a short time as he dueled his father. All the while Palpatine was laughing in maniacal amusement at the scene taking place before him. He believed he already knew the outcome and steadfastly awaited the conclusion where one would fall and he would potentially have a new apprentice, either way, he would win.

The battle continued to rage until Luke sought to bring Anakin back from the depths of Vader. His gamble failed and he was forced to go into briefly hiding. Luke confidently said he would not fight his father any longer until his own thoughts were used against him. In that instant Vader learned he not only had a son, but a daughter as well. With Luke seemingly unwilling to turn, the Dark Lord threatened to turn her. That threat was all it took for the Jedi to succumb to his rage. Once again the battle was on, and Vader was falling back before his son’s hatred. Skywalker wanted to protect his friends and sister, and he snapped, falling directly into the Emperor’s trap. For the entirety of the initial battle, he had fought the Dark Side, but he was now embracing it. His anger was driving his actions and Luke couldn’t bring himself to stop or care. 

As he continued his relentless assault, his eyes flashed from blue to yellow, a sure sign that he was so close to fully embracing the Dark Side. Palpatine could feel Luke’s power increasing and he knew that his endgame was nearing completion. The throne room was pulsating with the dark energy of the Force, and the balance screamed in protest. Skywalker had completely given himself over to his anger and his blade once a bright green was slowly turning red, the kyber crystal bleeding in its’ own pain. But Vader was not yet beaten, though he was on the losing end of the fight and had lost a hand; he still had enough strength in the Force to immobilize his son. A violent Force push threw Luke back, his rage and hatred still burning in him as he fell to his knees.

Palpatine now stood from his throne, clapping as he descended the stairs to where Luke knelt, his blade now completely red before it deactivated. His young Apprentice was still struggling to catch his breath and the Emperor believed he had nothing to fear.

“It is as I said, my young Apprentice, you failed in turning your Father from the Dark Side and now you too are my servant.”

As the Emperor looked down on Luke with a smug grin he still had yet to realize that this was a fatal error on his part. The former Jedi looked up, rage burning in his yellow eyes, as he ignited his crimson blade.

“And as I said, your overconfidence was your weakness.”

Luke was quickly back to his feet, lightsaber swinging wildly as Force lighting erupted from the Emperor’s hands. The young Sith was immediately struck down and writhing in agony at the power coursing through his body. But he was not alone either, his father who had been standing by, now engaged his Master in battle. Vader had always known he was more powerful than Palpatine and this time he unleashed his fury tenfold on his Master. For twenty years he had been entombed in his life support suit, a suit which only served to incite his pain and anger, further strengthening his connection to the Dark Side. As Luke continued to writhe in pain, Vader opened his remaining hand and surrounded Palpatine in a vise grip of dark energy. Instantaneously, the lightning ceased and Luke was able to regain his footing. Though he was still in immense pain, he ignited his lightsaber one more time and with the Emperor dying in front of him, Skywalker impaled the ancient Sith through the heart.  
Palpatine convulsed three times as he screamed in agony, his own Dark Side energy escaping as he died. When his body finally collapsed, Vader released his hold as his son deactivated his weapon. The body was nothing more than a decrepit corpse, lying on the floor of the throne room. Once again, Luke knelt down, his head bowed to his father.

“Luke…”

“Father…, I have seen the error in fighting for the Rebellion. On Cloud City you offered me the chance to rule the Galaxy with you as Father and Son. I was a fool to deny you then, but through you I have seen the true nature of the Force, I can feel the Dark Side making me stronger. I will join you now.”

“You are indeed powerful, Luke. With you embracing the Dark Side, the Jedi are now truly extinct. Together we will destroy the last remnants of the Rebellion. Henceforth, you are Darth Zulkus.”

“Thank you, Father.”

“Rise my Son.”

The newly christened Sith Lord stood, taking his place at Darth Vader’s side. Luke Skywalker was now nothing more than a memory as Darth Zulkus’ eyes had stabilized Sith Yellow and red. But they could not remain on the Death Star any longer. The two Sith Lords would let the Rebellion destroy the battle station, once again making the Force the ultimate power in the Galaxy. As they departed aboard Vader’s shuttle, the station exploded behind them while they entered the forest moon’s atmosphere.

“The Rebellion has won this battle my Son, but the war is far from over. I can sense they will be celebrating. You must join them, let them savor their false victory, and then slaughter them all.”

“And what of my sister, father?”

“Bring her to me. She will not be able to stand against our combined power. We will turn her to the Dark Side and we will rule the Empire.”

Darth Vader remained at the Imperial garrison to replace his hand as Zulkus piloted the shuttle to the outskirts of the Ewok village. For the moment he shifted his eyes back to their natural blue as he walked across the bridge through the trees to a hug from Leia. For most of the celebration he stood apart from the others after greeting his former friends, silently waiting for his time to strike. He could even sense the presence of Obi-Wan and Yoda, sneering in disgust at them as their Force ghosts appeared. He had no doubts they could sense what he was about to do, but as spirits were powerless to stop him. As the festivities began to wind down, he steeled himself for his first act after being christened a Sith Lord.

When the rebels had finally let their guard down, Darth Zulkus immersed himself in the Force. Fires quickly burned out, and an eerie silence fell over the village. None of them were armed and as such, the young Sith had no need to even ignite his lightsaber, though of course he did. Darkness fell throughout the moon as his crimson blade cut down everything in its path. One by one the rebels fell as Imperial reinforcement troops raided the village, taking only the leaders as prisoners. Prior to the slaughter Leia had retired for the evening, though she was immediately woken by the sounds of blaster fire. Rushing into the chaos she stopped dead in her tracks, only able to watch in horror at her brother’s actions. 

“Luke…Luke, stop this…”

“No, Leia. This is what must be done. For too long the rebellion has brought destruction to the Galaxy. My father has shown me the true path to power. The Dark Side will always dominate. The Rebel Alliance is finished, and Luke Skywalker is dead. I am Darth Zulkus.”

Leia’s eyes widened with fear as her brother, the Sith Lord, grabbed hold of her with the Force. As she was completely immobilized she could only watch as he slowly rotated her in orientation to the continuing destruction. When she could watch no longer, Leia shut her eyes but she couldn’t stop the tears, and she began to pass out from the strain the Dark Side was having on her. Before she lapsed into unconsciousness she heard her brother speak one more time.

“You have this power too Leia, you have no idea how powerful you can be. One day soon, you can call yourself Empress…”

When Leia awoke she had no idea of how much time had passed or even where she was. She remembered Luke…no, she had to stop calling him that because Luke was dead, replaced by Darth Zulkus. She had no idea what had gone on while he was on the Death Star but she knew that the good man who had been her brother ceased to exist. Instantly she cursed herself for letting him go confront Vader. She felt as if she only had herself to blame for not stopping him. But her self-recriminations also ceased as the door to the small room she was in slid open, allowing the Sith Lords to enter, Darth Vader was first followed by his Apprentice.

“You have done well, my son. By eliminating the rebels on Endor and bringing your sister to me you have proven your loyalty. You truly are a Sith Lord.”

“Thank you, Father.”

“I see by the look on your face Princess you have accepted the truth as your brother told you.”

“My brother and my father are dead, Vader. You saw to that.”

“Still so defiant, my daughter.”

“And I will be even until you kill me. Because whatever you’ve done to Luke will not happen to me. And the Rebellion will continue to fight.”

“The Rebellion has already failed. The Empire has all of your leaders, and fate will not be kind to them. But you can choose to avoid their destinies, and stand by my side.”

“I will never join the Empire.”

“In time…you will.”

Vader turned and exited the cell, leaving Leia with Zulkus. Both knew this would be a test for him and she would try to sway him back to the light. As such, Vader stayed in telepathic contact with his Apprentice, hearing everything his daughter said.

“Luke, you don’t have to do this. Deep down I know my brother is still in there. Leave this place with me, please.”

“Your brother is dead, Leia. The sooner you accept this, and join us, you can truly be free.”

Darth Zulkus turned and left Leia alone in her cell. Now alone with her thoughts she feared what fate would befall her. And once again the tears flowed freely as she thought of Han and Chewie, Lando, Wedge, Mon Mothma, and the only thing she could be certain of was that Alderaan’s destruction was nothing compared to what would come next.

Every day Vader and Zulkus came to her cell and subjected her to their various powers with the Dark Side of the Force. Surprisingly with only a new knowledge of the Force, she held out against their repeated torture. But she also knew that she wouldn’t be able to go on forever and days turned into weeks which eventually turned into months. By six months of captivity, the Sith Lords finally had to change their tactics.

“She has shown that she can be as powerful in the Force as the both of us Father. Leia has resisted every attempt we’ve made to get her to join us.”

“Our bloodline has always been strong with the Force, my son. Perhaps it is time we show her what happened to her Rebel friends. This may be the only way we can unleash her anger and hatred.”

An hour later, Vader and Zulkus arrived at Leia’s cell. While she had been fed and kept healthy, Vader knew that this time a mind probe like with the Force would be ineffective. As they entered, she still looked upon her captors with defiance.

“You are indeed as strong as I had thought my daughter. You have resisted our attempts to peacefully convince you to join us.”

“You call invading my mind with the Dark Side peaceful? You are still as deluded as ever Vader.”

“Perhaps, but I know how much you care for your rebel friends. It would grieve you then to learn that Mom Mothma is slaving in the Spice mines of Kessel. Or that Captain Solo was given to Gardulla the Hutt to pay his debt to Jabba. The wookiee Chewbacca was given to Trandoshan slavers. And Lando Calrissian, his whereabouts were divulged to the gambler he conned out of Cloud City. Their suffering is on your head.”

For the first time, Leia really looked at Vader and Zulkus. And the look was one of pure rage. While she had no experience in using the Force, her anger and hatred helped her tap into the power of her family, and as she reached a hand out, Zulkus’ lightsaber flew across her cell and landed in her palm. Before she even registered what she had done, Zulkus used his own power to take his weapon back. 

“Excellent, my daughter, you have had your first taste of the power you can wield.”

“Embrace that power sister; let the Force flow through you. Give in to your anger and feel the Dark Side.”

Hearing the Sith Lord’s words triggered something in Leia. As she thought about her friends in captivity, she slowly stood, letting herself feel the Force. Everything Luke had told her about his abilities now made complete sense. But she knew that she was not tapping into the light, she was being seduced by the Dark Side, and what’s more, she didn’t care. Though untrained, the power was flowing easily, making her stronger. Standing face to face with her father and brother, both radiating the same power, she reached out with both hands, and managed a minor Force push, though it only slightly made them step back.

“A first step Leia, but you are capable of so much more. You can choose your path. Continue to be a prisoner, or be free and join the Empire, join your family as a Sith Lady.”

Leia sat down, ashamed of how she had let her anger get the better of her. She half expected to be left in her cell for another six months, but Vader shocked her with his next statement.

“Zulkus is correct, my daughter. I could feel you embracing the Dark Side, you felt the raw power it can give you. Therefore you have no more need to remain in the cell.”

“You’re going to let me leave?”

“No…you will remain on this Star Destroyer, but you will only be allowed into my private training chamber. There you will learn to truly embrace your power, to use the Force. You will learn to embrace the Dark Side and when you have control, no one will stand in your way.”

Weeks passed as Leia was escorted from the quarters given to her towards Vader’s training chamber. While there she was subjected to tests that were designed to unlock her rage. Every battle, every taunt she endured did exactly what Lord’s Vader and Zulkus had hoped. She was fully embracing her rage, letting her hate for her captivity empower her. As the weeks continued to pass, Leia progressed quickly through her Force training, learning how to Force choke a Stormtrooper without raising a hand. From there she progressed to creating Force lightning with her brother. Soon she unleashed that power and stopped another Stormtrooper’s heart. While her training was continuing, she was kept quiet to the Governor who had been acting as Emperor. But as she learned, Vader would continuously tell her that when her training was complete, she would be named Empress.

Finally the week came where Leia was let walk freely to her father’s training chamber. When she arrived she was allowed to enter freely, and she knew this would be her final test of her abilities. While she had chastised herself for embracing the Dark Side every time her training ended, she was always pushed further into rage, being reminded of the rebellion and her friend's suffering. 

“Welcome my daughter, today is the day you complete your training.”

“I won’t serve the Empire; Vader. You’ll be forced to kill me.”

“If I must, then I will. But you will be a far greater ally than enemy. Defend yourself against the both of us, if you can.”

Standing beside Vader was Zulkus, and they both immediately attacked her. Together the two Sith Lords bombarded Leia with their powers. Vader attacked her mentally, showing her how she failed to save her friends while Zulkus attacked her with Force lightning. The power she was being assaulted with eventually caused her to fall to her knees. When she couldn’t take anymore, Leia embraced the Dark Side as she had been learning to, and while she was outnumbered, she tapped into her hatred and raged against her captors. A dark explosion of energy erupted from her body and knocked both Sith Lords back a few feet thought they maintained their footing. When the energy dissipated, Leia was on her knees, breathing ragged breaths. The power she had expelled weakened her as her father and brother approached.

“Well done, my daughter. You have embraced the Dark Side far better than I had imagined. How do you feel?”

“I feel powerful, Father. I can still feel the Dark Side empowering me. I realize now that you and my brother were correct. I can do so much more. The Force has truly freed me.”

“Leia…”

“I will stand with the Empire. The Rebellion is dead to me. Father, my brother, I wish to join the Sith Order.”

“You already have, my daughter. Leia Organa is dead. Henceforth you shall be Xatae, Lady of the Sith, and Empress of the Galactic Senate.”

“Thank you, Father.”

While Darth Vader had known Palpatine didn’t entirely accept the rule of two he was going adhere to it more. He had corrupted both his son and daughter to the Dark Side, but only he and Zulkus would be the Sith Lords. If one of them should fall, Xatae would take the mantle of Apprentice, but she seemed more than pleased to continue with the politics of the Empire. But as she stood and moved next to her family, her eyes were the same yellow and red matching her brother’s. 

“Captain…set course for Coruscant. It is time to introduce the Galaxy to its new Empress.”

“As you command, Lord Vader.”

Darth Vader strode towards the Star Destroyer’s main viewport, flanked by his son and daughter, both of whom smiled sinisterly with the knowledge that the Empire would last under their family’s rule for a thousand generations. The Jedi were extinct and soon the Rebellion would follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Still not sure how I feel about the change in Sith crystals from being synthetic to the user corrupting them which causes the bleeding to turn the crystal red, but for this story, I relied on that again as a what if Luke did turn and tapped into so much rage and hate that his kyber crystal reacted accordingly.
> 
> Hey guys, thanks for reading this series and leaving kudos. While I'm not sure how I came up with the inspiration to write a Luke turns to the Dark Side at the end of Return of the Jedi, subsequently joins with Vader, and converts Leia as well, and then Mara in the sequel, I hope you all enjoyed. Writing these two stories has helped me break some of my writer's block, and I have a question. I don't know if anyone has taken to crafting a full length Sith Lord Luke Skywalker story on the Archive, but would anyone like to see me continue this as a stand alone multi-chapter? I kind of have a few ideas to do so, but I'd like to hear the reader's thoughts. Comment on either Jedi Extinction or Heart of Jade and let me know. Thanks guys.


End file.
